


meow meow

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: jisung wants a cat, but he's allergic. minho buys a kitten hairband and tries to cheer his boyfriend up.





	meow meow

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is short. and trash. but i just wanted to post this hihi

'Oh Minho look, they're so cute!'

Jisung is watching that show about cats again. 'Minho I want a cat,'

Jisung pouts. Minho smiles at his boyfriend and pinches his cheeks. 'But Jisungie, you're allergic,' he says. 

'Ugh, being allergic sucks,' Jisung mumbles and crosses his arms. 'We can adopt a puppy if you want,' Minho suggests, but Jisung shakes his head. 'I don't want a dog, I want a cat! Cats are 100 times cuter!' Jisung throws his blanket on the ground and stomps upstairs. 

Minho sighs. He wishes he had an idea to cheer his poor boyfriend up...

~

A couple days later, Jisung wakes up from soft pecs on his cheek and neck. 'Ah Minho, 5 more minutes,' he groans, opening his eyes. 

Minho's not dressed in a white t-shirt and skinny jeans as usual. Today, he's wearing his soft pastel blue sweater and white high-waisted jeans. Jisung spots a hairband in his hair with really fluffy looking cat ears. They totally match with Minho's messy dark brown hair. And he's wearing a collar. A collar with a small golden bell attached to it. 

'What's all of this?' Jisung frowns. Minho smiles and climbs on their bed, wrapping his arms around Jisung's body. He tries to meow and Jisung laughs. 'You wanted a cat,' Minho begins. 'well, here's your cat'.

'You're so cute,' Jisung brings his hand to Minho's hair and touches the fake cat ears. Minho purrs. He smiles when Jisung laughs.

'I love you Minho,' Jisung says and gives his boyfriend a kiss. Minho smiles. 'I love you too.'


End file.
